1. Field
The embodiment(s) discussed herein is directed to a wireless communication method, a wireless base station, a wireless terminal and a wireless communication system. The embodiment(s) is may be used for a wireless communication system using a small-sized base station called femtocells.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is Home NodeB (Home-NB) as one of wireless communication techniques discussed in 3rd generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Home-NB is called femtocell from the viewpoint of radius of a formable wireless zone (cell) thereof.
The Home-NB can form a smaller-sized wireless service zone (cell) than those of existing wireless base stations. The Home-NB can be installed in a wireless wave shadowed zone such as house (interior), internal floor of office building, underground or the like within a service zone of a cellular system with an objective to expand the wireless service zone, for example. The Home-NB can be connected to an apparatus (an upper node) that controls existing wireless base stations with the use of Local Area Network (LAN), Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), optical fibers or the like.
As known examples relating to the wireless communication techniques, documents below are cited:
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-261722
[Patent Document 2] Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2000-513547
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-295643
[Non-Patent Document 1] 3GPP TR 25.820 v1.0.0
[Non-Patent Document 2] 3GPP TS 25.214 v8.0.0
In a wireless communication system using such a Home-NB, the transmission wireless wave (radio signal) from the Home-NB can interfere with a transmission wireless wave from an existing wireless base station.